Kurang Ajar !
by Kumaichiro-san
Summary: Seiya sedang berduaan dengan Saori karena ganjalan hati Saori, mengapa hal itu terjadi ? Please Read and Review my first story


Halo teman – teman ! Ini adalah fanficku yang pertama kubuat. Harap para author di sini maklumin gaya bahasa aku juga alur ceritanya yang bisa dibilang kurang jelas, aneh , dsb soalnya baru pertama kali kubuat. Harap di- review cerita yang gak jelas ini.

Disclaimer : Aku mengakui secara sejujur – jujurnya sekaligus seberat – seberatnya, bahwa Saint Seiya itu... BUKAN CIPTAANKU !

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Kurang Ajar !**

**By : Kumaichiro – san**

Akhirnya...

Perang suci antara aku dengan Hades telah usai,

Dunia sudah kembali damai

Tentram dan sejahtera.

Namun entah mengapa,

Di dalam nuraniku ini

masih diganjal sesuatu,

Sesuatu yang merupakan keinginanku,

Keinginanku adalah...

"Ingin apa Putri Saori ?" Saori terkejut begitu melihat seseorang masuk karena mendengar curahan hatinya,

"Seiya, sejak kapan kamu... ada di sini" tanya Saori dengan wajah menunduk karena wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Itu tidak penting putri, sejak kapan aku ada di sini , dan... kalau aku boleh tahu... impian apa yang sampai sekarang ini belum tercapai ?"

Suasana menjadi hening, karena Saori yang membelakangi Seiya, ragu – ragu menjawabnya.

"Putri Saori, jangan sungkan – sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku, siapa tahu, aku bisa membantumu," kata Seiya sambil memegang bahu Saori yang masih membelakangi Seiya.

Saori yang mendengar perkataan saintnya yang satu itu, ia pun menghadap Seiya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih Seiya, kamu memang saintku yang paling setia,"

Sambil berjalan sampai ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk, ia pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Seiya, "Seiya, aku ingin melepaskan jabatanku sebagai pewaris Kido, aku lelah..." jawabnya sambil menunduk,

"Kenapa Putri ?" tanya Seiya keheranan ,walaupun sebenarnya ia memahami perasaan Saori.

"Kau tahu Seiya, menjadi pewaris Kido tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, dan jujur saja Seiya, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mau menjalani kehidupanku seperti ini terus, disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaan di Yayasan Graund, belum lagi aku ini adalah Athena, yang harus melindungi dunia ini bersama kalian,"

"Putri..."

"Dan yang membuat ahu lebih lelah lagi, adalah tekanan yang selama ini kuhadapi karena banyak orang – orang yang iri padaku..."

Seiya yang mendengar itu semua, menjadi kasihan kepada Saori, lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati Saori sampai akhirnya ia dekat dengan Saori, "Putri, mungkin aku tidak dapat membantu Putri dalam hal ini, tapi aku hanya bisa berbuat ini..."

Lalu Seiya mendekatkan dadanya ke kepala Putri Saori. Suasana pun menjadi hening, diantara kedua orang tersebut, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut karena mereka merasa dunia ini milik mereka berdua saja alias merasa tidak ada yang melihat mereka seperti itu, tetapi itu malah sebaliknya karena...

"Ngapain tuh si Seiya, enak banget dia pelukan sama Putri Saori," kata seorang saint lain yang melihat adegan Seiya dan Saori, "Iya tuh, aku kan juga kepingin juga meluk Putri Saori...", "Hush... Ichi, brani banget kamu ngomong kayak gitu,", "Idih... Geki, jangan sok alim gitu deh bilang aja kamu juga kepingin..." ejek Ichi, "Eh ni, orang sembarangan aja kalo ngomong, heh Ichi emangnya kamu gak nyadar ya kalo Putri Saori udah ada yang punya ?" kata Geki sambil membela diri, "Aku tahu Geki, dia itu udah ada yang punya," kata Ichi dengan santai, "Tapi yang aku pingin tahu sekarang, kalo dia tahu Putri Saori lagi kayak gitu sama Seiya..."

"Putri Saori lagi ngapain sama Seiya ?" tanya seorang saint yang lain lagi, yang tiba – tiba muncul di belakang Geki dan Ichi, "Eeeh... Jabu...", "Lo, kok kalian ngeliatin aku kayak gitu sih, Seiya sama Putri Saori ngapain Ichi ?", "Ja Jabu... me mereka la lagi...", "Aah, kelamaan !"

Lalu Jabu pun masuk ke kamar Saori. Betapa terkejutnya Jabu saat ia melihat Seiya dan Saori berpelukan, emosi pun langsung meledak, "KURANG AJAR LO SEIYA ! BRANI – BRANINYA LO MELUKIN PUTRI SAORI, PACAR KESAYANGANKU !!!", Seiya dan Saori yang kaget mendengar teriakan Jabu langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Ja Jabu, ini hanya salah paham, aku bisa menjelaskannya...", "HALAAAH... GAK USAH BANYAK ALESAN DEH, AKU UDAH MUAK !!!", lalu Jabu mengambil posisi kuda – kuda, "Jabu, apa yang kau lakukan ?", "Putri, Seiya benar – benar keterlaluan, aku harus membalasnya,". Seiya yang mendengar hal itu, bersiap – siap ingin kabur, "SEIYA, KAU TIDAK BISA KABUR DARIKU, HIEEAH...", "Jabu jangan...", " UNICORN GALOOOOOPP !!!!!", sebuah sinar yang amat terang menyerang Seiya, "AAAAAKKKHHH !!!! AWAS KAU JABUUU !!!!!"

TE...

____________________________________________________________________________________

Akhirnya kelar juga ceritaku... Mungkin endingnya emang benar – benar gak jelas, tapi aku cuma ngasitahu, setelah Seiya diserang Jabu, Seiya terpaksa dibawa ke RS karena mengalami patah tulang di bagian punggung, sedangkan Jabu... dia pun diputusin oleh Saori, serta diberi hukuman.

Mohon diaksih reviewnya, sekalian kritik dan sarannya, aku butuh banget comment kalian semua.


End file.
